Talk:Daniel Lamb
Where is mentioned that danny was born in San firro on this date?Huh? its written in the instruction booklet that comes with the game, apparently 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 13:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank You brotha' ok, ive been doing some research and i found danny's birth date written on the game's disk and in the manual its got danny's CV stating work hes done and other stuff. also the game takes place in 2012. theres nothing written on the calender but i found 2006 on a bilboard and its also in the games manual if you look close enough. i think its also worth stating that Best Friends, Assassination, Ritual Cleansing and Domestic Disturbance take place on the same night (according to the manual). 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 10:16, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes I see the poster,and its true,There written 2006.So,is 99% the current year is 2012 not 2013. Events will happen next year,on the poster is written "poptart winner 2006" not "poptart winner in 2006" and man zone giving a concert in the city in 2006,Grex is assassinated in 2006 etc. It is my favorite year.I like this year because for me,2012 is beggining for new tehnology and the events is close.But I don't know in which month the events take place.You can research in game's booklet for more detail about year,month etc. that image is better. you need to excuse the quailty of my images. ive only got mh2 on psp so the pics i take are shit. lol "poptart" hahaha i love the jokes rockstar put in their games 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 12:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I know,but don't worry,i believe in you,I like very much this year,but strangely,is anormaly to date on calendar is absent.I'm not see anywhere 2007,only february month.I think is in summer of 2012.You what think? The calendar in manhunt 1 is real. And Poptart in reality is a brand of biscuits company. :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) what rockstar meant was: "pop", as in popstar and "tart" as in whore lol thats why it says "tone deaf but great to look at". As in whore...Haha,that's was fun,R* really put good jokes :))))))) You can take a screenshoot with the calendar in manhunt 2? what calender? Calendar form manhunt 2 sorry "from" But I can't say the year is 2012 and in flashbacks is 2006.You can take a screenshot with the calendar in level Assassination?Maybe,I can see the year... theres a calender but its got no year written on it. we know its 2006 because its written on a bilboard Ok.But is strangely.No date on them.WTF.Probably Rockstar forgot to add the year. Now we know the year of events in Manhunt 2: 2006 - 2012. Bu,I have a question:We solved the years,but the name of the city in MH2 remain a mystery? its nameless but it doesnt matter because its not important 40pxDown2Business • Talkfile:Dibujo.JPG 16:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok.The verdict is:Unknow. The Maibatzu Plaza is beautiful,the skyscrapers,the monument(i don't know WTH mean this).In assassination,you can go at the monument or no? OMG,OMG,OMG,OMG!!!Monday,14 may is exactly in the year 2007!If you don't believe me check a calendar of 2007!